Pink Elephants
by lunarmoth131
Summary: Sometimes those pink elephants just don't go away. Jenny/Abby, Jenny/Abby/Jethro
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pink Elephants

Author: lunarmoth131

Rating: T/ PG-13

Spoilers: none

Pairing: Jenny/Abby, Jenny/Abby/Jethro implied

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS, DPB, etc. and in real life, to the U.S. Navy -- none of which are me. Alas. No infringement intended, guys.

Warnings: This story contains adult themes and femslash. Read at your own risk.

Abigail Sciuto, NCIS forensic scientist, arrived at her usual time of 0700 and went directly to her lab to warm up her 'babies' for the day's crime scene analysis. She had recently become enamored of symphonic power metal; thus, the walls of the lab were reverberating with the strains of "Perennial Sophia" by Therion when Director Jenny Shepard entered.

With a tolerant smile at Abby's short pleated skirt and almost-midriff-baring 'T-shirt du jour', she walked undetected to Abby's stereo system and abruptly lowered the volume.

"Gibbs!" shrieked Abby, twisting and running so fast, with her arms out for a hug, that she was halfway to Jenny before she realized she was not running towards Gibbs. She stopped as suddenly as if she had hit a brick wall.

"Erm, sorry Director. Did you need something?" Abby was having a hard time keeping her gaze level; there was something in the older woman's eyes that was oddly disturbing. She finally gave up and lowered her eyes, dropping her head a bit.

Still smiling, Jenny closed the distance between them and placed a finger under Abby's chin, lifting it until their eyes met again. "It's okay, Abby," she said softly. She was pleased when the Goth scientist's body relaxed and her face grew bright again.

"Is there a new case, Director?" she asked, her voice normal now.

Jenny couldn't resist a slight brush of her thumb and palm against the younger woman's cheek. When Abby leaned in to her touch, her eyelids half closed, Jenny felt an unexpected jolt coursing through her body. She snatched her hand back as if it had touched fire.

Clearing her throat as she removed her PDA from her pocket, she didn't dare look directly at the woman in front of her. Instead, she pulled up the details of the latest case. "Gibbs and the rest of the team are at the Academy. The Supe's daughter is missing and the Yard is in lockdown." Abby nodded. "Upload my PDA file; you should hear from Gibbs soon."

Abby took the instrument, holding her breath as their fingers touched briefly. As if on cue the lab's phone rang and she hurried to the far side of the room. "Abby Sciuto, NCIS forensics," she answered, a little more formal than usual.

There was a pause. "Abbs, are you all right?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I'm fine, Gibbs," she said quickly, glancing back where the Director was – or had been, rather. She sighed almost inaudibly. "Tell me about the new case."

Jenny Shepard had exited the lab at the first opportunity and went immediately to the elevator, hitting emergency stop as soon as it started moving (in time-honored NCIS tradition). Her heart was pounding and she felt light-headed; was she having a heart attack? She leaned against the elevator wall to steady herself and thought over the usual heart attack symptoms. No chest or arm pain – she did feel a little short of breath though – she had heard that heart attacks in women had widely varying symptoms. Perhaps she should visit Ducky.

As she moved to start the elevator again, she became aware of something else: heat and wetness and the ache of a desire that she had not felt this strongly in a long time.

She sighed. It wasn't a heart attack. It was Abby.

"God help me," she whispered as she returned the lift to normal operation.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pink Elephants

Author: lunarmoth131

Rating: T/ PG-13

Spoilers: none

Pairing: Jenny/Abby, Jenny/Abby/Jethro implied

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS, DPB, etc. and in real life, to the U.S. Navy -- none of which are me. Alas. No infringement intended, guys.

Abby's responses to Gibbs' words on the phone were purely automatic – her mind was 99% elsewhere. It only barely registered that he asked her again if something was wrong. She was relieved that he hung up after she reassured him that she was fine.

She put down the phone and sat very still, struggling to wrap her mind around the unexpected interaction with the Director (she couldn't quite bring herself to think 'Jenny'). Abby had very definitely felt something when the Director touched her, and it wasn't warmth, friendship, or comfort either. It was a startling spasm of sexual desire that made her lean into the Director's hand, wanting desperately to prolong the contact. Although she had never thought of the redhead that way before, it was no secret that Abby was bi. She was fairly certain that Gibbs knew about her and Kate, although he had never even hinted – he strictly followed the military "don't ask, don't tell" policy.

But Jenny (the name was coming more easily now), she was different. For one thing, she was the Big Boss and most of the time she behaved like a military robot. At first Abby wondered if she were even human, and what in the world did Gibbs ever see in her. She had even asked him once; his only response was a shrug and "She's a redhead." _'Surely Gibbs isn't really that shallow,'_ she told herself.

With time she learned to tolerate the Director, ignoring her as much as possible. But now there was this – _this_ – whatever it was! It was obvious that Jenny had felt something, too, judging by her discomfort and rapid exit. At that moment Abby remembered the PDA, and picked it up almost reverently so she could upload the case file.

Leaving the PDA behind was a sure sign that Jenny was flustered, as she never would have done so otherwise. PDA's were password protected, of course, but at the moment this one was accessible, leaving Jenny's life completely vulnerable to Abby's curiosity.

When the upload was complete, she hesitated for a very brief time, a flash of temptation almost reeling her in. "Absolutely not, Abigail!" she scolded herself aloud. She quickly shut down the PDA. "Now what? Do I take it upstairs? No, no, bad idea Abby. But what if she comes back down here? That could be worse." She had visions of Jenny kissing her boldly, in full view of the security cameras, or pulling her into a dark corner of her office to let her hands travel inquisitively over the younger woman's half-covered body. Abby could also see herself recklessly taking matters into her own hands, shoving the redhead against a wall and covering her protests with kisses, or perhaps pulling Jenny down to the floor, arms wrapped around so that she couldn't escape.

Abby sighed. The safest option was to give the PDA to Cynthia, Jenny's assistant. Bracing herself for future temptations, she resolutely stepped into the elevator.

Jenny was in MTAC following the team's progress at the Academy.

" – so it appears she was taken only a few hours ago," finished Gibbs. "The kidnapper took a great risk of being discovered."

Jenny nodded. "I agree. Possible motives?"

"Ransom, disgracing someone at the Academy – I don't know, Jen." His voice was troubled and uncertain.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"My gut tells me there's something else going on here besides kidnapping. I just wish I knew what."

"My gut says the same thing," she replied with a smile. "Why would someone want the Academy in lockdown? What would be the benefit of that?" she mused.

She realized he had disconnected – in his characteristic way – and she remained seated for a few moments, just thinking, before she stood up to return to her office. She needed to get her PDA – _no, wait,_ she thought, with a sudden chill up her backbone. She had left it in the lab (with Abby, her mind added, taunting her with images that she refused to even acknowledge). Resolutely, she forced herself to keep walking, leaving MTAC and heading for the elevator.

"I can do this. I just can't look at her, or touch her, or stand too close." Abby paced the elevator as it ascended then slowed to a stop. The doors opened to reveal Jenny just about to push the 'down' button.

For a moment they both froze, then Jenny realized they were far too public. She stepped inside the elevator, effectively barring Abby's exit. "Abby," she acknowledged, her voice even, "I was just going to your lab." She stretched out a hand as the lift began to move and the PDA was placed in her palm without comment. Jenny didn't look at Abby when she pressed the emergency stop. If she had, she would have been immediately taken in by the Goth woman's wide eyes, flushed cheeks and open mouth. Instead, she stared at the elevator doors.

"Abby, have you ever heard of the pink elephant in the room?"

Abby's lower lip trembled a bit as her tongue darted out to wet it. "Yes, ma'm."

"I believe we may have found one of those pink elephants." Jen's voice was still steady, although her gut was doing flip flops.

"Yes, ma'm, I think so too." Abby's voice had grown husky and she didn't know where to put her hands.

Jenny at last turned to face her with a smile. "Ms. Sciuto, do you know where I live?"

Abby couldn't speak at first, until Jen cocked an amused eyebrow at her, then she stammered, "Yes-yes, I do, Director."

"Good. Your assignment is to be there at 2100 – barring unforeseen developments in this case, of course."

"Yes, ma'm." She bowed her head slightly but Jenny could clearly see the grin spreading across her face.

Satisfied, she returned the elevator to the third floor and strode quickly to her office – she had plans to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pink Elephants

Author: lunarmoth131

Rating: T/ PG-13

Spoilers: none

Pairing: Jenny/Abby, Jenny/Abby/Jethro implied

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS, DPB, etc. and in real life, to the U.S. Navy -- none of which are me. Alas. No infringement intended, guys.

Gibbs was no fool. However well Jen might think she could hide things from him, he always knew when things were a bit 'hinky', to quote Abby. And today he could read lots of 'hinky' in her face and in her voice.

She wouldn't tell him anything, he knew. But he would damn sure let her know that he wasn't born yesterday.

"Director, is there something I should know?" he finally asked, clearly exasperated.

Jenny had to fight to hold back a smile. "Not at all, Agent Gibbs."

"Well, something's going on."

'_True'_, thought Jen, with an inner laugh.

"I suppose you'll tell me it's 'need to know', and I don't need to know."

"You know me very well, Jethro."

"I just hope it's not something I'll have to save you from later," he grumbled.

She knew that he enjoyed saving her, protecting her, and Abby as well, but she placed a hand on his arm and spoke as earnestly as she could. "I promise, Jethro, you won't have to save me from this."

He searched her eyes for a long moment, then left her office. She sighed. He would know eventually, of course – if there was an eventually.

Down in the lab, Abby was bouncier than ever – she barely needed the Caf-Pow! to send her into cartwheels around the room.

Gibbs stood in the doorway with an amused smile, holding his usual offering. "What's up, Abbs?" he asked, walking towards her as she was in mid-cartwheel. (_was that a flash of black lace panties?_ he wondered involuntarily. This was followed by a mental head slap)

She finished with a round-off and stood up straight, a bit dizzy from her movements. "It's a great day, Gibbs!" she said brightly, taking the large cup of soda he offered.

"Got anything for me yet?"

To his surprise, she nodded as she slurped the last bit of her previous drink. He hadn't really expected results yet. "First, these fingerprints from the girl's windowsill don't match any midshipmen or employee of the Academy."

"Hmm, outside job."

"Yeah, but probably with inside help. The Academy Yard has good security, so the kidnapper would have needed someone to let him in."

"So we should check –"

Abby cut him off. "I already told McGee and he's checking who was on watch last night."

"Good work." He smiled at her obvious eagerness. "What's the deal, Abbs? Got a hot date tonight?" he teased. He looked at her and was surprised to see a slight flush and a hint of guilty embarrassment. "Who is it?" he asked sternly. "Do I need to check up on this person to make sure they're safe for you?" He knew Abby fished both sides of the pier, so he chose his pronouns carefully.

She smiled secretively and blushed even more. "No Gibbs, you don't." At that moment, McGee appeared on the monitor with info about Academy security, and Gibbs' inquiries were temporarily thwarted.

The rest of the afternoon he was busy with the case – which, to his disgust, turned out to not be a kidnapping at all but a lovers' tryst – and didn't think much about the conversations with Abby and Jen. But he didn't like surprises, particularly those that involved his two favorite women. As soon as the non-case was wrapped up, his thoughts returned to those unknowns and he climbed the steps to Jenny's office.

As he strode through the outer office, Cynthia said, "She's not here, Agent Gibbs."

He stopped. "MTAC?" Cynthia shook her head. "Where then?"

"She said she was going home – the Academy case was solved and no more meetings scheduled for today."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About ten minutes." Cynthia had looked up from her paperwork only long enough to glance at her watch.

He decided to speak to Abby before calling Jen. When he entered the lab, the music was playing as usual but there was no sign of the Goth woman. Her office was dark, so he thought she might be sleeping on her futon, as she sometimes did while waiting for results. He walked quietly towards the darkened room, but stopped short at the faint sound of a heel tap, followed by a louder, sharper one. He knew that tap – had known it for many, many years. And it was not Abby's. The sound had come from his right, where the door to a large supply closet stood slightly ajar.

He knew what he would find inside the closet; all the pieces were falling into place now. He didn't want to look, but he knew he had to look, if only to confirm the weird combination of excitement and discomfort he was already feeling.

He slowly opened the door. Jenny had her back to him, one hand gripping Abby's hip while the other was somewhere out of sight, perhaps under Abby's shirt. Abby's ring-clad fingers clutched Jenny's ass tightly as they passionately kissed. A slight moan escaped from one of them, he wasn't sure which, and he realized how hard he was. This would never do!

He cleared his throat quietly and they abruptly stopped moving. Jenny's eyes opened slightly then closed again, and she buried her face in Abby's hair. "Go away, Jethro."

"Nope," he replied simply, placing his hands on their shoulders just enough to separate and turn them slightly towards him.

Jenny's eyes were large and darkened, her face flushed with the heat of arousal. He hadn't seen her like that since – since –

He put that out of his mind and turned his gaze to Abby. Her breathing was rapid and he could see she was trembling slightly. With a hint of a smile he asked, "This your hot date, Abbs?"

She nodded uncertainly, biting her lower lip, not knowing what his reaction might be.

He looked again at Jenny, appraising her from head to toe. "Well, she's certainly hot." With a half smile, he added, "Didn't know she was into this, though."

Abby knew then that he wasn't going to lecture them. "You jealous, Gibbs?" she teased.

Now he grinned widely. "Of course, Abbs, d'you think I'm stupid? I just can't decide which of you to be jealous _of_."

That startled Abby out of her playful mode. "What?"

Jenny just nodded, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You knew?"

"Of course, Jethro, d'you think I'm stupid?" she gently mocked him.

"Touché," he admitted. He hadn't noticed Abby moving, so intent on Jenny was his gaze, so when he felt her hand cupping the bulge straining his trousers, he sucked air in abruptly and closed his eyes, keeping his balance against their shoulders. He heard Abby's giggle and Jen's throaty chuckle. "Not funny," he growled, forcing himself to push Abby's hand away.

When he opened his eyes Jen's breath was hot against his ear. "2130, Agent Gibbs, my place. Be there."

Stunned, he couldn't do anything but breathe for several moments. Jen's nails briefly grazed the back of his neck. Then the lights went off, they were leaving , and he had to hurry to catch up.

.end.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pink Elephants

Author: lunarmoth131

Rating: T/ PG-13

Spoilers: none

Pairing: Jenny/Abby, Jenny/Abby/Jethro implied

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS, DPB, etc. and in real life, to the U.S. Navy -- none of which are me. Alas. No infringement intended, guys.

When Gibbs reached his car, he realized it was only 1900. What the hell as he going to do with the next 2 ½ hours, especially considering the insistent ache in his groin? He grinned and headed for home. It was times like this he was really glad for his hobby of boat-building. A cold shower would probably help too.

Abby was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She paced in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. There were so many possibilities – should she continue her usual "Gothic Lolita" look, with her shortest skirt and a bit more cleavage? Or perhaps some sort of sexy lingerie from La Perla. She had a sheer black and purple baby doll that she had bought to wear for Marty before he broke up with her; Jenny and Jethro might like it.

A wicked grin spread across her face as she contemplated going completely bare, with just a coat to hide her assets until she reached Jenny's house. She'd seen it done on some comedy show – maybe British – she couldn't place it. No matter. It was completely over the top and if there was one thing that could be said of Abby, it's that she was often over the top.

That decision made, she began the rituals she always followed before a really important date: bathing with candlelight, thorough shaving, application of scent and makeup, hair arranging. She decided to wear her hair down and waved, falling over her shoulders with tendrils seductively across her face.

She gazed at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the result. Donning her longest coat and a pair of platform boots, she headed out to her car, her body tingling with excitement and desire.

Jenny was busy preparing as well. She had been with a woman before, and she had certainly been with men, but never both at the same time. She wanted it to be extra special for all three of them. Earlier she had asked her housekeeper, Noemi, to prepare a cold supper then go home early. On the way home she stopped by a florist's, a grocer, and a very out-of-the-way sex shop.

The first thing she did when she arrived home was to close all the blinds and drapes -- no need to share with the neighbors. She made sure that Noemi had gone and that supper was prepared. The refrigerator contained a delightful assortment of fish, cheese, pickled salads, and a Scandinavian "sandwich cake". Jenny placed the strawberries, cherries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup in the spaces still available, making a mental note to take them out later so they could warm a bit. One bunch of flowers went on the table. She carried the rest of the items to her bedroom. The fragrant lilies went into the master bath, while the rose petals were plucked and scattered on the bed and the floor around it. Jenny smiled to herself. She was such a hopeless romantic.

She glanced at the clock. Abby would be there in 20 minutes, so she took a rushed shower and dressed in a silk robe that dropped to mid-thigh, tying the belt loosely around her waist. She was combing her hair when the doorbell rang.

Face flushed and hands trembling, she opened the door to allow Abby to enter. The younger woman stood with her back to Jenny for a moment, then turned and dropped her coat behind her. Jenny stared, speechless, feeling the gathering wetness between her legs.

"Jenny?" Abby said with a smile.

"Abby…" she finally choked out, "come in."

A/N: When I post the next chapter, this story's rating will increase to M (for obvious reasons).


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Pink Elephants 5

Author: lunarmoth131

Rating: M

Spoilers: none

Pairing: Jenny/Abby, Jenny/Abby/Jethro

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS, DPB, etc. and in real life, to the U.S. Navy -- none of which are me. Alas. No infringement intended, guys.

A/N: This chapter is pure femslash and has a definite M rating. I mean it. Gibbs will arrive in chapter 6! ;-)

For several moments they stood there, Jenny's eyes traveling up and down and back up Abby's naked body. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She shivered a bit when their eyes met; the younger woman's expression was smug, predatory, and most of all lustful.

Abby moved closer and slowly undid the tie on Jenny's robe, letting it fall to the floor. For a second they stood perfectly still, then Jenny flowed up against Abby, fitting their bodies together, relishing in the feel of skin against skin. Abby captured Jenny's lips with hers, her tongue demanding entrance. For a moment she was refused, as Jenny struggled to maintain control of the interaction, then she sighed and opened her mouth fully to Abby, sliding her hands up and down the tattooed back. Abby was obviously aggressive in sexual matters and Jenny was content to let her lead, completely reversing their normal roles.

Abby brushed her nails across Jenny's firm ass, then slid one hand between her thighs, feeling the juices dripping down the redhead's legs. Jenny gasped as Abby's hand made contact, producing a lightning bolt that sizzled through her core.

"Wow," Abby breathed in her ear, and Jenny could hear the grin in her voice. "A little… um… excited, are we Madame Director?"

An incoherent moan was the only response Jenny could manage. She moved against Abby's hand, digging her nails into her back. In the next moment Jenny's back was against the wall and Abby was impossibly close, so close that Jenny could feel the heat radiating from her center. Abby placed her thigh between Jenny's legs and began to grind her hips against Jenny's, while kissing her roughly and rubbing her palm against one hardened nipple.

When they had to stop a moment to breathe, Jenny panted, "Abby – please –"

"Please what?" Abby asked against Jenny's neck, smirking a bit. She was surprised when Jenny responded with a slap across her ass. The message was clear, and she returned to ravishing Jenny with her lips while her hand slipped between them. It danced around Jenny's inner thighs, teasing until finally Jenny thrust her hips forward, pressing her wet, swollen folds against Abby's hand.

Abby's heart raced; she moved her hand slightly and was rewarded as Jenny shuddered from the light touch on her clit. Again she pressed against Abby, and the younger woman could no longer resist. She dropped quickly to her knees and buried her head between Jenny's legs, lapping up the juices pouring down Jenny's thighs. When Abby's tongue reached her core, Jenny's knees almost buckled. "Oh God," she cried, trying to catch her breath.. She clutched at Abby's dark hair, her fingers tangling in it. She could feel herself starting to float away, lost in the heavenly sensations.

Abby thrust her tongue inside, licking voraciously. Jenny's scent was driving her crazy and she wanted nothing more than to make this beautiful woman scream her name. She trailed her tongue up to Jenny's clit and began what she called the "butterfly technique" – rapid flicks of her tongue that started out soft but gradually increased in intensity. Her long fingers found their way into Jenny's swollen tunnel, reaching for that sensitive spot.

Jenny was mumbling incoherently, her voice rising in volume, and Abby could feel her muscles beginning to tense. She sped up her ministrations and a few seconds later Jenny began to shake. "Oh Abby… Abby… Abby!" she screamed as the orgasm hit her, causing delicious waves of electric shock to pass through her violently spasming body.

Abby smiled but did not stop until Jenny relaxed, her body sliding down the wall with Abby's help. She took Jenny into her arms and kissed her slowly, gradually bringing her back down to earth.

Jenny smiled. "That wasn't exactly the way I planned it, you know."

Abby's eyebrows raised. "Oh really? And just what did you have planned for me, Jenny?" She tweaked the older woman's nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

"Abby!" Jenny slapped her hand away, pretending to be irritated. "I'm the Director, remember?"

"Not right now, you aren't," giggled Abby. "You're my hot, sexy sex slave."

Jenny flushed at that, feeling a new rush of warmth flow through her. "Mmm, I kinda like the sound of that. But, I did have some plans – if you please, Mistress."

"Ooooh!" Abby squealed. "I love that! Okay, sex slave, tell me your plans and I will consider them."

"How about if I just show you?" Jenny rose to her feet, pulling Abby with her.

"Okay, I'll bite. Show me." She followed as Jenny led her towards the bedroom.

"Do you really bite, Abby?" Jen asked conversationally.

"I most certainly do – ask Gibbs. Or better yet, I'll show you." She pulled Jenny back, arms encircling her waist. Very slowly she trailed her tongue across Jenny's shoulders, causing the redhead to shiver violently. "Ohhh," she breathed. Then Abby sank her teeth into the delicious freckled flesh and Jenny practically jumped out of her skin from the intense sensation. "Fuck, Abby…" She moaned and turned quickly, surprising Abby with a ravenous kiss that lasted while she dragged both of them into the bedroom. She fell face down onto the rose-petaled bed, pulling Abby on top of her. "More," she murmured, her eyes closing in anticipation.

Abby teased her for awhile, planting random kisses all over her neck, shoulders, and upper back. Jenny wriggled and moaned, wordlessly begging for Abby's teeth on her skin again. Finally the younger woman gave in and bit her way across Jenny's shoulders; each mark produced a cry of half-pain, half-pleasure. "Didn't know you had a kinky biting fetish," Abby giggled into Jenny's ear.

The redhead mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I said there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Abby."

"Really? Do tell." Abby had moved to straddle Jen's hips and was slowly rocking front to back, creating pressure against her throbbing center.

"Nightstand." Jenny pointed.

"Oh!" Abby shouted with delight, after pulling the drawer open. Inside she found a number of different sex toys, including the classic rabbit vibrator, dildos of various types, and an electro-stim unit. "Hmm, which one shall I choose?" she pondered. Finally she saw one that was a real eye-opener.

"Jenny, you've been with women before. Unless –" she grinned wickedly, waving the Feeldoe in the air.

Jen opened her eyes. "No, it's not for _that_. Although I do have items for _that_, too." She smirked smugly. "You'll see."

"My goodness, sex slave, you're almost as well prepared as I am." Abby slid back to her former position. The double-headed dildo fit her perfectly, and she positioned the other end at Jenny's entrance, causing the redhead's hips to buck in anticipation.

"Give it to me, Abby," Jenny murmured, spreading her legs wider.

Abby was just about to comply when the doorbell rang.


End file.
